The present invention relates to containers in general, and more particularly to containers which give evidence of tampering and which discourage counterfeiting.
Users of high value spare parts and consumables can be targeted by third party manufacturers of substitute products which have a similar appearance to the authentic product, but which lack the oversight and quality control which contribute to optimal performance. These substitutes can be of much lower value than the original equipment manufacturer's product and markets will reflect this in a lower price. Unscrupulous retailers attempt to mislead their customers by passing off the lower value product as an authentic OEM part, thereby securing an unrealisticly high price from a deceived customer. There is even a danger that such a retailer will reuse the authentic OEM packaging to give an appearance of authenticity to the counterfeit goods.
What is needed is a convenient package that gives evidence of tampering and which discourages reuse.